


Day 3: Delirium

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Illness, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup suffers from a fever.





	Day 3: Delirium

He was too hot. But no, he was swimming in ice. Hiccup shivered, stared at the big black cat that stared back at him with gleaming emerald eyes. The eyes blinked, and the head tilted. The cat made a sound that was very much not a cat sound.

“Toothless?”

Oh. Of course it was Toothless. Hiccup didn’t have a cat. There were cats that wandered Berk, but none of them were as black as pitch and as big as a Night Fury. Nor did they really ever come into his house, never mind his bedroom.

What was wrong with him? He had sweat cooling on him in cold beads down all over his body and on his head, his hair damp with it. Everything felt achy and there was an itch in his chest that he had to relieve. He coughed. It felt like thorns in his throat.

“Great, I’m sick,” he told Toothless, voice hoarse. Hiccup hated being sick, hated being confined to his bed. He hated whenever his body felt weak.

Except Toothless was a cat again. Maybe. A very big cat. Hiccup shook his head, but that made it hurt, and he put a hand to it. He coughed again.

“Hiccup?” That was his dad’s voice. There were footsteps on the stairs, and then his father appearing at the top of them. “Are you okay, son?”

Hiccup just stared at him, face scrunched in confusion. What had he asked him? Had the question even been directed at him? Maybe it had been directed at Toothless the cat.

“Are you okay?” Stoick asked again.

“Oh…” Hiccup tried clearing his head. Thinking felt like wading through fog and mud. “Sick,” he answered.

Stoick came over to the side of the bed, put the back of his hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up,” he said, and Hiccup thought that was a good thing. “I’ll go get Gothi.”

When Stoick left, Hiccup was just left with Toothless the dragon-cat. That was okay. Whether he was a cat or a dragon, Toothless was his friend. He gave him a lazy smile.

“So, bud, no morning flight, I guess.” 

Toothless rumbled, came forward and pressed his nose against his forehead, as if telling him to rest. Hiccup decided that that was a good idea. He closed his eyes.


End file.
